Feral Heart
by NikkiInWonderland
Summary: A month after the incident at Godfrey Industries a brother and sister move to Hemlock Grove in the middle of the night. Seemingly normal on the outside our favorite duo Peter and Roman Godfrey will find out what skeletons are kept in their closet and find themselves in a world of chaos and trouble that they never dreamed of getting into. *Contains OC's, rating may change to M.*
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey there thanks for clicking on my story! So i figured I'd explain a couple of things before the story starts._**

 ** _1) this takes place between season 2 to season 3 roughly (i say roughly because i might fuck up continuity or something but I'm trying not to worry so much about that and more about the quality of the story itself.)_**

 ** _2) it does involve OC's and my girl will be paired off later in the series. I'd say who but i want to build up to it and let it be a surprise._**

 ** _3) most of my plots aren't going to be revealed in this chapter but throughout my story i'll throw in hints and foreshadowing about what i want to happen. will i succeed in completing them flawlessly? Probably not because its my first time doing something like this and I'm sure i'll fuck it up or make it confusing at some point._**

 ** _4) the plot itself is mostly my own original idea but it takes place in Hemlock Grove and involves the main characters we all know and love) So i figured I'd let you guys know in case you're not into that sort of stuff. I see a lot of stories that take place during season one and the show itself but i wanted to do something different, maybe one day i could do something like that but for now I'm trying to do my own thing in the Hemlock Grove Universe.)_**

 ** _And i believe that's all i want to establish for now so on with the story!_**

 ** _Warning: Contains strong language and slight gore. Rated M for a reason_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hemlock Grove or any of its characters or storylines, i just own my OC's._**

 ** _Italics_ mean that it's either a radio/tv talking or that its a dream. also most of the font is based on my preferences lol. but i can change it if it gets confusing or challenging for some readers.**

* * *

 _12:45pm_

" _And it looks like we are having one of the biggest storms of the season this weekend folks. Right now in eastern area we are placing severe thunder-storm and flooding warnings. We are advising everyone to stay indoors and off the roads to avoid-"_

"Not happening fucker" _a masculine voice said as he reached for the knob to switch the channel on his radio before looking back to the road in front of him._

A young man around 24 was driving a faded red Toyota corolla. His sandy hair fell into his eyes, a fierce green that was locked on the road in front of him. The rain fell on the windshield of his car, shattering against it with such a force he almost believed there was a chance it would shatter the glass. He could barely see the road because of the combination of rain pouring down and the fog that hung in the air. The wise thing would be to pull over and wait for the storm subside enough to see clearly. But he had no intention of stopping, he wanted to get to his destination as soon as possible. Besides, he didn't want to spend more than six hours in this car. He knew she wouldn't either. He turned his head to his left to check on his passenger, a girl no older than 18 sleeping with her head leaning against the window. The hood on her sweatshirt was pulled up but he could still see some of features peeking out. Her hair was flowing out of her hood, the color resembling a newborn fawn, her pale skin a sharp contrast to the charcoal color of her hood. He could see the wire from her headphones

"Hey," he reached over and shook her arm. She let out a groan and opened her deep brown eyes to glare at him.

"We almost there?" she asked taking out her headphones. She then pushed back her hood revealing dark brown roots that matched her full eyebrows.

"About another half hour to an hour tops."

"Then why the hell did you wake me up?"

"Because I need you fully awake when we get there to unload the car, and since it takes you forever to dezombify yourself I figured I should give you a head start." She rolled her eyes.

"Dezombify? Really?" he shrugged his shoulders and she let out a sigh. "Fine, I'm up."

"Good, because I also wanted to go over with you the plan. You remember it right?"

"Right." She said sitting up straight. "We're just your average brother and sister moving to this backwater small town to get a fresh start. You'll be working part-time at a dive bar while doing freelance website designing on the side."

"Good. And you'll be?" he asked

"I'll be your typical teenage girl. A stunning bombshell every guy wants to get with and every girl wants to be. But really I'm a deadly succubus as a result of a virgin sacrifice gone wrong-"

"You're just referencing Jennifer's Body now!" he exclaimed annoyed.

She laughed "I'm just fucking with you. It was on cable last night and I thought you'd appreciate it considering you used to have a huge crush on Megan Fox years ago." He just rolled eyes and refused to look at her, focusing on the road instead.

"Not funny huh?" she pulled her up legs, so she was sitting pretzel style in her seat, tracing patterns on her black combat boots. Something she usually did in the car when felt tension in the air. "Sorry Jason. I just thought I'd lighten the mood. I know how hard this is for you."

"It is hard but it's what we have to do. It's what we've been doing for a long time."

Through the windshield they could make a blurry glow of a gas station sign. Jason turned his blinker on and pulled into the parking lot. He turned off the engine and unbuckled his seat belt.

"I have to meet a guy here. Should only take a few minutes."

"Okay, but I need some coffee if you really want me to _dezombify_ myself."

He rolls his eyes while pulling out his wallet to hands her some cash. "Get me a Monster, some slim jim's and get whatever you want."

"Ugh I don't know how you can drink those things. Can't you just get your caffeine fix with coffee like a normal person?"

The get out of the car and go their separate ways. The bell rings as the door opens and the cashier greets her unenthusiastically while not looking up from his magazine. Grabbing Jason's stuff first she then goes to pour herself a pot of most likely old coffee while looking out the glass window. Jason is out there talking with a man hidden under a hoodie with his hands in his pockets. It looked like the rain lightened up a little since neither of them were soaking wet. She was so busy watching them that she didn't notice her coffee was overflowing until she felt her hand start to burn.

"Ouch! Mother-" she looked over to see the cashier give her the evil eye. He was a middle-aged haggard looking man. Stopping herself from finishing that sentence she grabbed some napkins to clean up her mess. Once she managed to save her coffee she went over to the register to pay for her things.

"Bad weather huh?" she said to the clerk.

He didn't respond as he kept checking out her items. Trying recover from that awkward moment she looked at some of the magazine headlines that were on display. There were typical gossip magazines, which celebrity was having an affair, who was having twins and which real housewife was going to prison. But there was one title that really stuck out to her, a newspaper article with a picture of a gaunt looking man standing in front of a shabby apartment building. _Landlord in critical condition after responding to noise complaint_. Her fingers gripped the counter, her head started to spin.

"Horrible isn't it." She looked up to see that the guy had finished ringing her items. "Supposedly the guy got a complaint about one of his tenants causing a ruckus. They think it was some kind of domestic abuse situation with a guy and his girl. Goes up to tell them to keep it down only to be attacked and left for dead. The tenants were gone but he was in bad shape, all bloody like he got slashed apart."

"Yeah that is awful…" she could barely choke out the words.

"You look green? You're not gonna throw up are you?"

"I'd really appreciate it if you could just tell me what I owe and I'll leave before anything happens."

Not wanting to clean up vomit he tells her the amount, takes her cash and gives her items back so she could leave. Feeling the cool air against her face she felt instantly better, the rain was now a welcoming friend instead of an annoying nuisance. Seeing her brother in the car she gets in and hands him his stuff.

"Thanks." He says before noticing how pale she looks. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She takes a long sip of her coffee, trying to pass it off as being tired. "So did you get what you need?"

"Yeah. Got all the documents we need to make a new life for ourselves. Speaking of which, here's your new ID." He hands her a laminated card. She takes and observes it with curiosity before arching her eyebrow.

"Jane Grimm? Really?"

"You always loved those Grimm fairytales. And I thought you liked plain names like Jane?"

"It's a lot better than my real name… whats yours?

"Joseph Grimm."

"Guess that means I can't call you Jace anymore?" it was her favorite nickname for him.

"Just stick with Jay in public if you have to." He said before starting up the car. "alright, just got to get the keys to our new place from Tony and we'll be in our new home soon." Tony was Jason's (now Joseph's) new boss who found them a place to stay. Jason found him on the shadier part of the internet. Tony was willing to hire anyone with no background checks so long as they didn't mind getting paid under the table.

"Home huh?" she glanced out the window and saw a huge worn out looking sign.

 _Welcome to Hemlock Grove._

* * *

 _Peter's POV_

 _He didn't know how he got there, lost in the woods at twilight. Everything seemed to glow orange, a dreamy iridescent color that would put anyone at ease._

" _Hic..hic… help…"_

 _He heard someone crying, he had followed the voice for some time now. He had no idea how long it had actually been but if felt like he was endlessly searching for something that didn't exist. The forest felt more like an endless maze, the one place he used to feel like it was his home was now foreign to him._

" _Grrrrr."_

 _He whipped his head around to see a wolf. Its fur was various shades of brown, he recognized it as a Yukon. The wolf turned around and started to head off to the east, looking back at Peter as if gesturing him to follow him. The crying became louder as he followed, the forest floor eventually turned into a stone path, leading up to a house that had long been abandoned. the exterior reminded peter of an old southern plantation. Columns decorated the front of the house, holding up a round balcony just above the front door. Vines were climbing up the walls, getting tangled in the shutters of the windows. It looked as if it had once been white but was now a decayed looking brown. The front door was slightly open, the Yukon bolted for it and disappeared into the darkness._

 _Peter felt a strong wave of unease as he entered the house. The sour stench of old mold was strong in the air. Everything was tinted brown, the floor, the stairs and even the walls. The foyer was grand, containing an impressive flight of double wide stairs. On the walls were paintings that were too faded to make out what they once portrayed, a rug on the tired was covered in dirt, dust and mud. Footprints both faded and fresh covered it. Most were paw prints, but some looked suspiciously human._

" _help…. Hic…."_

 _The voice was coming from up the stairs, cautiously he ascended them. With each step they let out a loud groan, almost as if the Peter's footsteps were causing them pain. At the top though something caught Peter's eye that. Blood… a bloody hand print was smeared on the wall and dripping to the floor. He followed the trail, it was as though some was walking and bleeding out. It stopped outside an open door, inside was an empty… or so it appeared._

" _pant…pant…"_

 _He looked to the corner of the room and saw a figure hunched over. All he saw was a waterfall of dark hair and arms hugging their legs close to their chest. He assumed it was a little girl by the their size and the delicate sound of their voice. She was naked and had splatters of blood on her._

" _Hey…" he called out to her. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." He walked closer her slowly, as if she were a stray dog that have never been touched by a human. Her whole body shook and she looked up at him, her eyes resembling a deer in the head lights. The sound of jingling was in the air, something that confused him until he saw her wrists and ankles. They were bound in chains._

" _What the-" the floor started to shake and he nearly lost his balance. The house was moving in rhythmic waves. Thump…thump…thump._

" _It won't let me go…" the girl finally says_

" _What won't?" the girl stares at peter and her brown eyes slowly dissolve into gold._

" _Run." She said._

 _Before he could respond though a shrill roar came from behind him, the force of it blew his hair forward and sent shivers down his back. The last thing he saw was a giant creature with glowing gold eyes before a sharp pain made his vision go white._

"Huuu-" Peter jolted awake covered in sweat. Breathing heavily he took in his surroundings realizing he fell asleep on the couch in Destiny's apartment. Lying back down he covered his face in hands, trying to calm himself down. It wasn't the first time he had dreams like that, but it was the first that had happen in a long time. Not since before the incident at Godfrey Industries, before Miranda and Nadia were taken.

But this… this was different. Most of his dreams were just random images or visions of the future he and Roman would share. In this one though he actually felt like he was there. He could smell the forest and the old house, he could almost feel his feet hit ground as he walked, and he definitely felt pain when that thing attacked him. But that wasn't what concerned him the most, what concerned him the most was who was that mysterious prisoner, and what did any of that mean?

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Jason was standing on the sidewalk in front of the bar talking to a bald, intimidating man in his early forties. Jane was leaning against the side of the car, listening to her Ipod and watching the two men converse. She assumed it was Tony, an assumption she found out to be true when the man handed Jay keys before disappearing back into the car. He turned around and motioned for her to take out her head phones.

"Alright, the place is ours. Let's go see what we're dealing with."

He motions to the door next to the bar, a glass on that had stairs going up behind it. The hall was very bleak and small. Painted a boring off-white color and the stairs were carpeted a slate grey. Jane felt slightly claustrophobic climbing the stairs, her hands gliding against the railings as climbed the steps. at the very top was just a small landing that had only one apartment door. Jason opened the door to reveal their new home, if one could call it that. There seemed to be only three rooms total, a living room/kitchen area, a bathroom and only one bedroom. Looking around there was a couch to the right of the entrance, in front of it was a small chunky tv. To left was what was assumed to be the kitchen area, counters and wood cabinets lined the wall. The sink and the fridge looked like they would break if you touch them. There was a small table placed next to the window facing the main street, only two chairs could fit around it.

"I know it's not much but we've been in shittier places." Jason said breaking the silence

"It's better than that one motel we stayed at in New Jersey." Jane quipped.

"The one with the blind hooker next door or the one that had a hole in the bathroom wall."

"They weren't the same place?" she smirked

"You know they might have been know that I think about it."

Jane walked into the bedroom. It had a twin bed and a dresser, the bare necessities.

"Like your new room?" Jason asked.

"My room?" she asked. "but where will you sleep?"

"The couch is a pull out. I'll just keep my stuff in the coat closet."

"Doesn't seem fair to you Jace."

"I'll manage. Besides isn't it a sacred rule that girls need their privacy or something so they can do gross girl things?"

She chuckled at that. "How is it that no lucky girl has claimed you for their own yet?"

"I keep them away so you don't scare them off. Come on, time to unload the car."

They made their way to the old toyota. Jane opened the door and went to push the seat forward to get to the back. It was stuck though and she had bang on the back of it a couple times. After the third time it flung forward with such a force that the box leaning against it fell forward. It rattled for a second and something shiny fell out of it. An iron shackle attached to a thick chain. Jane's stomach clenched at the sight of it. Jason came up and pushed it back into the box before picking it up and taking it out.

"You know we can't take any risks." He turned and made his way up the stairs. Jane took a deep breath and rubbed her wrist, the sleeve of hoodie rose to show a bruise around her wrist.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

* * *

 **And there you have it! My first chapter to my Hemlock Grove story. Hope you like it and tune in for the mysterious that have to be uncovered. (okay, it's probably painfully obvious what the current secret might be but humor me lol.)**

 **Interesting fact: I've actually had this idea for the story and my OC's for a couple of years now but never was motivated to write it or was just to afraid to commit to something like this (especially since i go back to school soon in a week). But my BFF told me about a dream she had with Bill Skasgard's IT and how he's seems to sexy to play him. I then recommended she watch Hemlock Grove if she wants to see him and his sexiness in action and oddly enough that gave me the courage and inspiration to write this. So if you do like it you can thank her for it :)**

 **Also, I'm afraid I can't say for sure that I'll keep up on this story or always be able to post on a deadline because of my school and personal life. I'll try the best I can though if you guys are really interested but my inspiration depends on my mood and my mental state so I have to do whats best for me.**

 **Once again thank you so much for reading this! I hope you like it and just to let you know this is story is rated M not just because of language but because I will eventually explore some sexual themes and other stuff later on down the road. For now though I'm trying to develop my characters and i will develop their relationships with the Main Characters before i get to that stuff.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism but please no flames. I want this to be a respectful and positive environment despite the it being a horror/fucked up story eventually lol. (there will be good times though, i promise)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Going to try to throw in some references from the show throughout the series so keep your eyes out for them!**_

 **Recommended songs: _Feral Love_ by Chelsea Wolfe Wrote the first section listening to this, and its one of the songs that help inspired the story),**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Hemlock Grove or any of it's characters other than my O.C.**

 ***Italics mean sound or thought.**

* * *

 _Howling_

The sound of the wolves sent chills throughout Jane's body, sweat clinging to her as she ran through the forest. Her clothes were torn and bloody, scratch marks were streaked with blood flowing out of her skin and onto her clothes. She felt like her skin was on fire, her open wounds burning and pulsating as she ran. The pain though was nothing compared to the fear of what she was running from, what was hunting her down like a wild animal.

Her ears pricked up when she neared the faint sound of running water, a river. Checking to see that no one was in sight she jumped into the water. The water surrounded her legs and tried to pull her under with the current, it took all of strength not to be swept away and dragged herself to the other side. The water rose to her chest, enveloping her body in an icy vice grip.

 _Howling_

Her rapid heartbeat stopped abruptly at the sound, it was getting closer. She was probably about half way across the river but she knew that with the force of the current slowing her down she would be cutting it close, add the fact that her wet clothes would decrease her speed and her pursuers would catch up in time to see that she crossed the river. Her plan to have them lose her scent made would have been for nothing if that happened. Knowing that she had no other option she took a deep breath and went under, letting the current take her.

The sounds of the forest disappeared, replaced with the hum of the current. Her body felt weightless but she was being pushed with what felt like the force of a hurricane. She would occasionally bump into rocks and fallen tree logs, the force sending ripples of pain throughout her already battered and bruised body. The breath she had inhaled deeply was long gone, released when her body hit the last rock. Water rushed down her throat, choking her. Jane had no choice but to try to get above the surface. With every fiber in her body she pushed herself upward, the shock of the cold night air took her breath away as she broke the surface. Her arms flailed up and grabbed the first thing she could hold on to, a thick tree root on the side of the river. Taking advantage of the situation, she pulled herself up and dragged her body onto the muddy surface before collapsing to the ground. Panting heavily she tried to lift her head up to take in her surroundings only for it to fall back onto the ground. This time she didn't try to fight it though, she was getting tired of fighting, tired of running.

"Maybe it's time…" she said to herself while closing her eyes.

 _Grrrrrr.._

Sending a rush of adrenaline through her she pushed her upper body off the ground and looked toward the source of the sound. All she saw at first was a black shape, her eyes slowly adjusted revealing the outline of a wolf. It's fur as black as the night sky, it's eyes a glowing gold, its back was hunched and his mouth was pulled back showing its teeth. The world stood still as she locked eyes with it, the only sounds she could hear were their breathing.

"Please…" she pleaded with the wolf. Not for it to spare her, she knew that would do her no good, but to go ahead and end her life.

The wolf however stopped snarling at her, relaxing its stance it crept closer to her. She could the inhale of his nose as he took her scent in, its eyes looked curious and almost sympathetic. Letting out a whimper it backed up slightly and opened its mouth, expecting the worst Jane flinched only to be confused with the lack of pain she was expecting. Opening her eyes, she was shocked at the sight, from the wolf's mouth a hand was reaching out for her. Its skin was a warm peach color and the from the size of the hand she assumed it must have been male. As the hand got closer she saw the arm continue to stretch out of the wolf's mouth, until the hand managed to stroke her hair, pushing a strand behind her ear before gently caressing her face. It's warm touched sent soothing waves throughout Jane's body, her fears and pain were melting away with each brush of his fingers. Feeling oddly safe with the wolf she leaned her head into the hand, closing her eyes and relishing the kindness that was being expressed to her.

 _Snap!_

The hand retracted quickly back into the wolf, resuming its stance when jane first saw it turned around towards the source of the noise. Cloaked in shadows was the figure of a large man, in his hands silver shackles gleamed eerily in the moonlight. The wolf let out loud erratic barks, warning the stranger to stay away. Jane though knew he wouldn't heed the warnings, for he was the pursuer who was chasing her, and he wasn't going to stop until he had his prize.

"No!" she shouted as the wolf lunged for the attacker, the last sight she caught was a horrifying smile on the man as he drew a blade and went for the wolf's throat.

"No!" Jane called out as she jolted awake.

Seeing that the forest had now turned into her bleak new room she took the time to calm herself down. Turning to her bedside table she saw that it was quarter to seven before lying back down on her pillows. She remembered falling asleep sometime after three once she and her brother were done unpacking. It wasn't surprising though to see that it was so early, Jane rarely slept long at night. She would either have trouble falling asleep or she would wake from a nightmare early in the morning.

Today was no exception. For as long as she could remember Jane would frequently have nightmares. When her mom was around she often recount to Jane how even as a toddler she would wake up from her naps screaming and uncontrollably until she fully woke up. It got to the point where her mom stopped putting her down for naps all together early in her life. She was so used to them that it got to the point where she stopped trying to decipher what her dreams meant. Putting them aside as erratic thoughts her mind would have, which for the most part they were. But sometimes her dreams were memories, memories she would rather have long forgotten than relive almost every other night. This dream wasn't a memory though, so was determined to move on from it. Getting out of bed she quickly shed her sweaty t-shirt and sleep shorts and put on her running clothes, which consisted of black leggings, a plain white tank top, a black hoodie and sneakers. She grabbed her phone, her ipod and her headphones off the dresser before walking out her bedroom door. Her brother was still sleeping on the pullout, his body askew and his right arm hanging off the side. She was grateful he was a pretty heavy sleeper, most nights he rarely woke if she had a nightmare. Other nights though she'd wake up to him restraining her, waiting for her to stop thrashing about so he could tell her everything was okay.

Quietly sneaking out the apartment she put her headphones on and turned on her music. The loud sound of guitars and drums filled her ears as she went outside and started running. She liked most genres of music but she had a soft spot for hard rock and metal. Her brother introduced her to it when she was a preteen and fell in love instantly. Not only did it help strengthen their bond but the music spoke to her. It made her feel energetic which is why it was her preferred genre to work out to. But the heavy instruments and screaming voices felt cathartic to her. What would aggravate most people actually calmed her down. In her own little world she took notice of the sights as she ran through the town. The old fashioned Ice Cream and candy store, the small boutique gift shop next to it, an apartment complex that also had a sign advertising some type of psychic, but as she neared the bay a giant monstrosity caught her eye. The abandoned old mill was an eyesore in the quaint little town. The towers that reached toward the sky were all rusted, she could see some of the windows were broken despite the distance, but most of all it gave off this negative aura. Like it was almost alive. Living, breathing and feeding off any sign of life that would dare cross it's path. Standing near the edge of the water looking it she could almost imagine what had happened there in the past. Teens sneaking in to get high and hook up. But she could also see something in the shadow's watching them, praying on them until it cornered one of them alone. But before she could finish her wild thought her rang loudly interrupting her. Knowing that only one person had her number she answered it.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Hey where are you right now?" her brother asked.

"Out for a run. Figured I'd look around town and see where I should apply for jobs." Which wasn't a total lie. Sure, it wasn't the reason why she went out in the first place but she had been meaning to look for places that were hiring soon enough."

"Well turns out I got a job for you right here in the bar. Bus boy called out sick and Tony has no back up. Told him you could do it for less than what he pays the other guy."

"Gee thanks, that really makes me want to do it." She said rolling her eyes.

"Suck it up. It's easy and it's fast money. All you have to do is just clean off the tables and wash some dishes in the kitchen. Don't have to talk to customers if you don't want to."

"Fine. What time do you need me there?"

"I got Tony to agree with noon. Give you time to get back and make yourself presentable."

"Appreciate it. See you in a bit." She hung up. Taking one last glance at the mill before she started to make her way back to the apartment.

* * *

 **At the bar**

"So, you didn't have any dreams last night?" Peter asked Roman who was sitting next to him at the bar. Roman took a drag from his cigarette before speaking.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Was too exhausted from searching for leads on where Miranda and Nadia might be." He put down his cigarette on the ash tray in front of him and picked up his glass of scotch. "Why did you see something in yours?"

"I thought so but I guess it's not related to anything for once." Peter said feeling somewhat relieved. Ever since he moved to town about a year ago he and Roman were sharing the same weird dreams that usually were predictions about stuff that was going to happen in the future. All of it brought danger and tragedy to their life though, and they were still reeling from the last incident that happened. With losing Miranda and Nadia and looking for leads to find them Peter was too stressed out to worry about dreams that may or may not mean anything.

"You guys need anything?" the bartender came up to them. Peter had never been to this bar before but Roman was a regular and pointed at that this guy was new. After ease dropping a bit they found out that he just moved upstairs in the middle of the night with some girl. It sounded weird but they didn't really care about it.

"No, we're good." Peter said, the bartender just nodded before checking on another customer down on the other side of the bar.

"Bullshit." Roman mutter under his teeth before downing his scotch.

"Yeah but we'll find something soon." Peter said. "Just need to keep looking."

"Yeah but we've been looking for over a month non-stop and haven't found anything. I need a break."

"To do what?" Peter asked.

"I don't know a distraction or something?"

The bell to the front door rang signaling someone came in. Roman turned his eyes to the door to see who it was, figuring he'd recognize the person. To his surprise though he didn't. It was a girl he'd never seen before, Jane. For the most part she looked like most girls he'd seen. Brown hair and brown eyes were a very common combo in most people. Her hair though he noticed was very long and thick, almost touching the middle of her back. She was probably 5'5, tiny compared to him but he couldn't help but notice she had a nice slightly curvy figured going for her. Not too big but not too skinny either. Her butt filled out her jeans nicely, what he could see of her bust beneath the black V-neck t-shirt was nice and perky looking. She wore little makeup, just had eyeliner on that brought out the almond shape of her eyes. She wasn't trying too hard to make herself up. She was different than the type of girl he would usually go for but maybe that's what he needed.

"She'll do." He said smirking to himself.

* * *

 **So our favorite duo and Jane finally meet! How will the encounter turn out? Do the dreams really mean nothing? We'll find out!**

 **Also I'm actually surprised I was able to write this out so soon. School just started and it's been an adjustment, mostly makes me too tired to focus on anything but the work. Today was an exception though when i got the idea for this chapter. I made sure to finish as much of my work due tomorrow as I could so I could try to write this and I'm so glad I did. Oddly enough I work best at night when I should be sleeping (haha). So now I need to focus on my other assignments that are due soon, so until then I can't tell you when the next chapter will be out. Please let me know what you think and follow the story if you like it!**

 **Side note: If you think this story is a bit cliche and Jane is bland I promise you that it will start heating up a bit. Once i established some things for Jane she's going to get more a personality, especially when interacting with Roman and Peter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone... been a while huh?... Yeah sorry about that (if your still interested in the story at least and i wouldn't be surprised or hurt if you aren't/weren't because i have not updated for so long.). But i just want to say that i did not forget or completely give up on the story. Life got in the way and now that I finished my spring semester of college I should have more time to work on this. I also learned a lot in my creative writing class this semester so i hope it will show as i try to continue this story.**

 **Anyway, I do not own Hemlock Grove nor its characters. I just own the two snarky OC's.**

* * *

The two young men discreetly watched the young woman walk into the bar. Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes at Roman, who was watching her like he was a lion hunting a Gazelle. Roman Godfrey was known for his insatiable libido, allegedly bedding nearly half the female population of Hemlock Grove. So, it was no surprise that Roman would sniff out the newest girl in town and try to make her his next conquest.

"Seriously? You think she'll be enough of a distraction." Peter asked his friend once the girl disappeared behind the door to the kitchen.

"Just a good hour or two should suffice." The door swings open and the girl emerges with a black apron around her waist and a tray in her hand. She heads over to clear a table that two construction workers had left. Roman moves to get out of his seat.

"Dude she just started her shift." Peter said.

"Might as well put her in a good mood before happy hour." His friend smirked.

"Just no brainwashing shit." Peter said.

"Like I've ever need that to get my cock sucked."

Roman made his way across the bar, the bartender looked up in time to see Roman make his way towards his prey. Peter could see his gaze lock on Roman, noticing who he had his eyes on he chuckled before going back to cleaning glasses. Peter was curious about what the bartender knew that he didn't know. Intrigued he turned his gaze back toward his friend as he reached his destination.

"Hey." He said to her. The girl thumbled with the glass on the table before dropping it, spilling its contents.

"Shit." She said

"Let me help you with that." Roman went to help only to have his hand swatted away.

"No… thank you. But my boss would probably have a field day if he saw you doing my work."

"You seem a little agitated. First day jitters?"

"I'm sorry did you need something? Or do you get enjoyment out of trying to distract people doing their job?" he could see she looked annoyed. Odd he thought, normally girls were too charmed by his looks to get annoyed with him.

"No, I just saw a beautiful girl from across the room and I had to come talk to her." Her face started to flush, a good sign he thought. Her lips started to curl up into a smile only for her to start laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh god, that is so unoriginal. Does that actually work for you?" Roman could hear Peter chuckling in the background. Clearly sweet talking wasn't going to get her out her clothes, but maybe being more blunt would work.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. And I can assure you that I left all of them very satisfied at the end of the night." He tried to caress her arm but she pulled it away.

"Yeah no. Not going to happen." Now he was getting agitated.

"You don't know what you're missing out. I'd-" she held up her hand telling him to stop.

"Let me guess, you're one those guys who's used to having girls drop their panties by just looking at them sideways. You're probably rich, entitled, think the world owes you something. You think I owe you something, but here's the thing. I've met a million guys like you, and from my experience they have more dick in their personality than they do in their pants. So why don't you turn around, go back to your friend, and let me go back to doing my damn job."

She picked up the last of the glasses and made her way to the back room. As he watched her go he pulled out a box of cigarettes, took one, lit it with a lighter and took a drag before going back to Peter who was mockingly clapping his hands after watching the show.

"Beautiful, the master at work!"

"She wasn't worth it." he goes to put his cigarette on the ash tray. "Shes an uptight cun- what the fuck!" just where Roman's hand was a knife was standing straight up on the counter, digging into the wood with its sharp tip.

"Sorry bout that." the bartender nonchalantly pulled the knife out of the counter. "Lost my grip."

"Bullshit!" Roman said. "You almost stabbed my hand."

'Like I said I lost my grip, it happens. Especially when punk ass fuck boys complain when a girl sees right through their act." He refills Roman's glass with a fine scotch. "Here, on the house. Oh, and stay away from my sister if you know what's good for you." With that he walks down to bar to help another customer.

"Motherfucker." Roman swore. "Can you believe that?" Roman downed his free drink.

"Yeah." Peter said. "Maybe it was a bit extreme, but you were talking shit about his sister. If anyone was going to call Destiny or even my Lynda the C word I might have snapped too."

"Fuck you, your supposed to be my friend."

"Yeah, and friends call each other out on their shit."

"Whatever, I'm done. Ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah just gotta piss first."

Peter got off his stole and started to make his way towards the bathroom. After he was done he exited the bathroom and passed the busgirl. Brown eyes met blue and Peter felt a chill go through his body as his visions started to flash before his eyes. The house from his dreams, the wolf, chains, the girl before him chained and screaming, blood… blood flowing onto the ground.

"Hey," a soft voice broke him out his trance, her voice. "You okay there?"

"Yeah… just spaced out for a sec."

"Sure…" she didn't believe him. "You okay to drive? Because I can't on good authority let you drive if your drunk." Her eyes seemed almost playful as she said that, it made him smirk.

"I'm fine. Besides my friend's driving tonight." She looks over her shoulder and sees Roman at the door.

"Oh yeah, the asshole."

He laughs. "You have no idea."

"Yo Jane!" Peter and the girl, who he figured was Jane, turned to see the bartender who nearly took a chunk out of Roman's hand earlier was calling her.

"Boss needs your help in the back. The sinks over running with dishes." She rolled her eyes.

"Be right there Jay. They're not going to wash themselves." She turns to Peter. "Duty calls."

She disappears behind the door to the kitchen. Peter makes his way towards Roman who's staring at him with his eyebrow cocked.

"So... what just happened?" Roman asked.

"Don't really know." Peter looks back to see Jay was staring at them, obviously tired of their presence and wishing they would leave. "But I think we need to keep an eye them…"

* * *

 **Okay so it's not much but and its probably not that great but its a step at least for getting towards the main story. And she finally meets Roman and Peter! Also she may have been a little harsh with Roman, but she's different from most girls he's met. Takes no shit and doesn't fall for his tricks. And lets face, Roman's a huge arrogant playboy and someone needs to put him in his place. ;) Leave a comment!**


End file.
